The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a fin field effect transistor on a bulk substrate that includes stress-generating active semiconductor regions anchored to an underlying semiconductor layer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A finFET is field effect transistor including a channel located in a semiconductor fin having a height that is greater than a width. FinFETs employ vertical surfaces of semiconductor fins to effectively increase a device area without increasing the physical layout area of the device. Fin-based devices are compatible with fully depleted mode operation if the lateral width of the fin is thin enough. For these reasons, fin-based devices can be employed in advanced semiconductor chips to provide high performance devices.
Stress in a channel region of a fin field effect transistor can enhance the performance of the fin field effect transistor by increasing the mobility of minority charge carriers within the channel region. However, formation of stressed channels in conventional fin field effect transistors formed on a bulk semiconductor substrate is difficult because epitaxial semiconductor materials formed on sidewalls of semiconductor fins are ineffective in transferring a stress to the channels of field effect transistors.